


Pieces of You, Pieces of me

by mrs_captain_rogers



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kidney transplant, M/M, Organ Donation, Organ Transplantation, Post OD, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Surgery, living donor, pre samwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: When Bitty finds out he is a match to a young man in canada for living organ donation he doesn't hesitate to agree. What awaits him on the other side of surgery is not what he expected.





	Pieces of You, Pieces of me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was given to me by a friend. It was Soulmate Au with the content topic of scars. This is what happened when I resisted the initial response to write spideypool instead.

The flight to Montreal had left Bitty exhausted with ears that refused to pop even after landing. He trailed after his parents through the airport in a daze, still a bit in shock over why they had come in the first place. In less than three days Bitty would be going under the knife to give up his kidney to a boy a few years older than him, a boy he’d never met, whose name he didn’t even know. 

“Dicky, don’t dawdle,” his mother called from a few yards ahead. The blond boy hurried after his parents heading for customs and then baggage claim. Voices speaking French and heavily accented English filled the air around him like the songs of so many birds. Coach fetched their rental car, a dark blue SUV, which they piled into as rain began to fall. A twenty-minute drive found them at a large, rather lavish, hotel. The parents of the transplant recipient had offered to pay for their hotel when Bitty had been found a match and agreed to give up one of his kidneys for a young man he’d never met. 

Once in their room Bitty flopped onto his bed with a sigh, the blue bedspread cool under his fingertips. After his fourth stick of gum he’d managed to get his ears to pop. Coach had gone downstairs to inquire about places to eat while Bitty and Mama Bittle unpacked. The boy pulled his legs up to his chest. “Mama, is it bad that I’m scared?” His voice was small as he spoke the fears that had built up inside him for weeks now. She turned and joined him on the plush queen size bed. 

“Oh Dicky, honey, no it ain’t bad to be scared. Any sort of surgery is scary and to go through something like this for someone you don’t even know is so incredibly brave and kind. Baby, you can’t understand how proud your Daddy and I are of you.” She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. They sat curled together whispering quietly until Coach returned from the lobby. 

 

Not too far away in another part of the city the Zimmermann family sat together in their home. Tall, lanky Jack lay curled in a quilt on the sofa as his parents spoke quietly. His long fingers ran slowly up and down across the mark running along his side. “You’ve always had a part of me inside honey,” danced along his skin in a looping script. His soulmark, the only thing that kept him going some days was that mark that promised him there was someone out there who was he was meant to be with. 

“Papa, will I get to meet him?” Jack’s quiet words pulled Bob’s attention away from his wife. 

“Meet who?” 

“My donor, you said he was about my age, right? Will I get to meet him?” His father reached over and gave Jack’s exposed foot a gentle squeeze. The corners of Jack’s mouth turned up slightly at the gesture. 

“I’m sure we could talk to his parents and see if they would be alright with that.” The smile fully formed on his lips as his heavy eyes sank shut. 

Tuesday morning found the Bittles in the hospital for tests and prep before Bitty’s surgery on Thursday. The fact that he was a match to the unknown young man had been found by sheer fluke. He’d gotten tested for compatibility for the sake of a cousin who he did not match with but a young man from Quebec who’d been on the transplant list was a match. Being the kindhearted soul that he was Bitty had only needed a few days to make his choice and donate his kidney. The young man was quiet as they ran test after test, answering all the questions asked of him. When they took a break, Bitty groaned and leaned back in his seat. The antiseptic smell of cleaners and chemicals gave him a headache and made his eyes burn. His parents had gone for another cup of coffee leaving Bitty alone with his thoughts. His eyes snapped open at a knock at the door. 

“Excuse me, are you Eric?” A beautiful woman about his mother’s age stood in the doorway with blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. Bitty hesitated for a brief moment before nodding. 

“Yes ma’am, can I help you?” A soft smile overtook her features. 

“I’m sorry to bother you my dear, I’m sure you’ve had a hard day. My son is the one receiving your kidney and the nurses told me you were still here.” Her voice wavered as she struggled against the tears that welled in her eyes. “I just had to thank you. My son has been in pain for so long and your kindness will take that pain away.” The tears welled over and ran down her cheeks before a slender hand brushed them away. Bitty bit his lip as he listened to the grateful words of a desperate mother. Tears began to well up in his own eyes. He hopped off his seat and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Can I be honest with you?” She nodded silently waiting to see what he had to say. “A few years ago, my soulmark all but disappeared. It was so faint I could barely see it anymore and I knew out there somewhere in the world was my soulmate and something was happening to them. It nearly destroyed me knowing that I might lose them before ever finding them. When the letter came that I was a match to your son, that memory of nearly losing my soulmate went through my head. What kind of person would I be if I allowed someone else to go through what I went through, let someone else’s soulmark fade away to nothing when I could possibly keep it from happening.” Tears slipped down her high cheek bones as she gazed at this young man who was so wise beyond his years. 

“Eric, you have such an incredibly kind heart. No matter what happens on Thursday I hope you find your soulmate and I hope you never change. You are such a blessing on a world that needs more kindness in it.” He was surprised when she pulled him into a tight hug. Bitty smiled and returned the hug. She released him and gently touched his cheek. “Thank you again Eric my dear. I can’t thank you enough.” Pink blush overtook Bitty’s ears and cheeks.  
Thursday rolled around and soon both boys were prepared for surgery. As one surgical team removed Bitty’s healthy kidney, the incision running like a punctuating line under his soul mark, a second team worked to remove Jack’s failing kidney. Once the healthy organ was out it was whisked to the second operating room and the transplant began while the first surgeon close up the young southerner. A few hours later Bitty finally came to in a hospital room. He groaned at the pain in his side but a soft smile spread across his face knowing that he’d done something good. 

A second bed stood across the room, a thin curtain hung to separate them. Bitty chewed his bottom lip as he looked across at the dark haired young man sleeping across the room. He couldn’t take his eyes off that handsome face. The other boy began to stir finally coming out of his own post-surgery sleep. His bright blue eyes were a perfect match to those of the woman he’d met earlier in the week. Their eyes met across the room and they both just stared, Bitty looking away first. He shyly opened his mouth to speak but Jack spoke first. 

“I guess I’ll have a part of you inside me from now on…” he trailed off hoping not to scare the other boy. Bitty’s hand flew to his side, his eyes growing bright. Jack’s own mark began to tingle under the pain of his stitches. 

“You’ve always had a part of me inside honey,” Bitty replied. A matching smile spread across Jack’s face as he placed a hand over his own mark, “And you always will.”


End file.
